


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Closets, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: For the big End-Of-The-Year party, Monika proposes Seven Minutes In Heaven...And you and Yuri are picked to be in the closet for seven minutes.





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

This was all Monika's idea. Just a weird and awkward idea she had. Two people enter a closet and for seven minutes, do whatever they want, no questions asked. Needless to say, with you being the only boy in the club, things got awkward really fast.  
  
Natsuki and Sayori were the first to go in. The anticipation of what could happen for seven straight minutes were _killing_ you. Your childhood friend Sayori and the cute, yet feisty Natsuki in one small space. You know the two got along really well, so the thought of them in that closet...  
  
"My, aren't we getting flustered?" Monika was quick to notice your blushing. Admittedly, you saw Sayori as a friend, nothing more. Natsuki seemed approachable, but it's obvious that she has issues that you'd rather stay away from. This left Monika and Yuri for the picking. Monika was an obvious choice. Next to Sayori, you knew more about her than the other two girls when you first joined. She was your classmate and a really beautiful girl in the school. She'd help you out by giving advice to you about your writing and, for the most part, they actually _did_ help.  
  
However, the more you hung out with her, the more you realized that your relation to her is more akin to a mentor and their student. And while she _does_ notice you time and time again, you weren't that kind of person who believed in relationships between mentor and student. This left Yuri. Yuri was as beautiful as her name. She also had a large stature in contrast to the other girls, almost rivaling your _own_ height.  
  
You realize that once Sayori and Natsuki exit the closet, Monika is gonna elect two more people to go. There was a good chance you'd be in the closet with either Monika or Yuri. You bit your lip and just looked away. You were anxious to go.  
  
"Alright! Your seven minutes are up!" Monika said. A few moments later, the door opened up. Natsuki and Sayori were both heavily blushing as you noticed that Sayori's collar was even _more_ crooked. You merely gulped as Monika did her patented pointing finger motion. "Now, onto the next two!" She cleared her throat and spun the bottle that was used to pick the lucky couple. After a brief spin, it landed towards...  
  
You.  
  
"Ah! [Y/n]! Lucky you!" Monika exclaimed. She then spun again, fingers crossed. Soon, the bottle slowed... Monika... And then... "Yuri!" Monika said as the bottle neck pointed straight at Yuri. Monika just frowned a bit before chuckling. "Hahaha... Well, what are you waiting for, you two? Get in the closet!" With that, Monika picked you both up and shoved you two into the closet.  
  
It was stuffy in there. You were within a few inches from Yuri. Monika closed the door behind you, locking you and her in total darkness. Instantly, Yuri cowered and held you tightly. Her large figure pretty much smothered you as she held you tightly.  
  
"O-oh! Sorry..." Yuri said. However, you felt something inside. Warmth. You felt relaxed that Yuri was holding you. You hugged her and nuzzled her. She felt like a giant teddy bear. You hummed.  
  
"No, it's... okay. I like it." You began to feel drowsy. Perhaps Yuri was so comfortable, large, and huggable that you might as well end up sleeping. After all, you stayed up late last night catching up on that anime. You need the rest. Yuri just squeezed you tighter, your head moving to her chest where you heard her chest pump.  
  
Ba-Pump...  
  
Ba-Pump...  
  
Ba-Pump...  
  
"Can you feel it, [y/n]? M-my heart just can't stop pounding... I can't calm down." She trembled, which just made you feel cozy. Her breathing became heavy, as did yours. Despite this relaxed tone, your heart also pounded. Maybe it's because you're trapped in a dark room despite having a friend be with you, maybe it's because you might be too close to Yuri, the girl you _considered_ the most likely girlfriend for you.  
  
"M-me too..." You started to tremble too. Eventually, your trembling caused your legs to give way and both you and Yuri fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Thankfully, you two weren't harmed and were safe in each other's arms. Yuri just snuggled.  
  
"I... I just want... to look... at you." After that, the only sound that permeated the room were the heavy breathing between you two. "Haah... Haaah... Haaahn..." Your eyelids became heavy and before you knew it, you saw nothing but black.  
  
Suddenly, you saw light behind you.  
  
"Time's up!" Monika just beamed before she saw you and Yuri cuddling. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "U-um..." You were too drowsy to get up as Yuri was fast asleep.  
  
"C-can we stay a little longer?" You murmured. Monika just sighed.  
  
"Aha... It can't be helped... Plus, I'm kinda the only one left for this game so... Mind if I join in?" Monika then entered the closet and closed the door. You could feel her body snuggle up against you like a mother cat protecting her young. This just made you just wipe out.  
  
Seven minutes became ten minutes... then became thirty... then an hour. By then, Sayori and Natsuki woke you guys up.  
  
"Um... It's time to go home." Sayori forced a smile as you, Monika, and Yuri slowly got up.  
  
"Okay..." You slurred as you struggled to get up. You looked back to Yuri who got up as well. You two shared a smile. It seemed she had feelings for you this entire time and you just forced her hand. Your smile soon faded into a frown, realizing that your seven minutes in heaven were up.  
  
"Hey, I have a weird idea..." Natsuki spoke up. "Sayori and I are gonna sleep over at her place. If... If you wanna continue that whole cuddlefest, you're more than welcome to join." Natsuki and Sayori also shared a smile between them. In that moment, you knew that smile meant love. Monika just nodded.  
  
"That's amazing! A Doki Doki Literature Cuddle! Ahaha..." The way she laughed was cute. This is quite possibly the most golden ending you can achieve. Everyone being happy, even Monika, and you getting the girl of your dreams.  
  
Truly, this is your 2017 Moment in Heaven.


End file.
